Mary Susan
by Lucillia
Summary: The Fellowship encounter a young maiden wandering alone who promptly latches onto Legolas, much to the amusement of his companions.
1. Mary Susan

Legolas stared down at the creature that had just come out of nowhere and embraced him in horror. As he looked down, he found himself staring into impossibly wide green eyes with irises that looked like a pair of flawless emeralds which were set in sclera that were white as fresh driven snow, and ringed pupils that were the black of the darkest night. These eyes were set in a lovely, round pinkish face with a button nose, a mouth that was shaped like a cupid's bow, and a smattering of freckles that was set beneath a head of wild curly red hair that was the crimson of a sunset that would have many sailors weeping with joy.

"It seems you have another admirer." Aragorn son of Arathorn said with poorly concealed amusement.

Gimli, who wasn't nearly as restrained sat there laughing until tears streamed out of his eyes. Merry and Pippen joined in on his laughter, starting a little chorus, their high-pitched laughs providing a perfect counterpoint to Gimli's deeper ones.

Samwise, who was already taken with the beauty of Legolas' new admirer, began preparing an extra plate for the lass.

Gandalf and Frodo sat by the fire, their eyes sparkling in amusement as they watched Legolas' plight.

Boromir lost himself in contemplations of possibly settling down and starting a family of his own when the quest he was on was over.

The crimson haired, emerald-eyed lass unflinchingly looked Legolas in the eye.

"Up!" she said imperiously.

Sighing, Legolas unlatched the toddler's small fists from his leggings and picked her up, carrying the small tot who couldn't have been more than two years old over to the fire where the plate that Sam had fixed for her was waiting.


	2. Back Home

Princess Allana Xavirena, aka Sandy Adamson searched under her bed.

"Nope, not here." she said. "If I don't find Mandy soon, I'll be grounded and I'll miss the...portal...to...Middle...Earth."

She rapidly rose, or attempted to rather. Trying to do such things is awkward when you're half-way under a bed. You tend to do things such as "OW! Sonuva!" hit the underside of the bed and get your hair caught in the bedframe.

"Mom's gonna kill me!" Princess Allana Xavirena - who never paused to consider what her mother would have felt had she vanished through a one-way portal to Middle Earth and never returned - said as soon as her soft flowing hair of crimson fire which was no longer flowing smoothly down her back, but was sticking up in all directions and was snarled where it had been caught in the bed frame, was free of her bed.

Meanwhile, in Middle Earth:

"Why do we have to use my shirt?" Legolas wailed after Samwise Gamgee figured out how to remove the bizarre and befouled white undergarment the small red haired creature was wearing and realized that they'd need a replacement.

"You found it, it's yours." Aragorn said, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"I didn't find it, it just appeared out of nowhere and latched onto me!" Legolas said as he attempted to prevent Samwise Gamgee from pulling his spare shirt out of his pack to wrap the toddler who had been so taken with him in.

"Same difference." Gimli called from where he was burying the strange white thing the toddler had been wearing well away from the camp. "By the way Elf, you should be burying this, not me."

"He'll do the next one." Gandalf said.

"We're not burying my shirt!" Legolas yelled.


	3. An Unfortunate Encounter

The last thing Legolas expected to encounter with a traveling circus which really shouldn't be out touring the continent during those dark days were fellow elves from his native Mirkwood. That was what he'd encountered however when the Fellowship crossed paths with just such a circus in which the pair of brothers from a rather well-to-do Silvan family had a high-wire juggling act which undoubtedly brought their poor family a great deal of shame.

"What an adorable little girl!" one of the Wood-Elf brothers exclaimed over the red-haired toddler who was resting in Agagorn's arms.

"Is she going to be your heir?" the second asked.

"She's not mine." Aragorn said with a smirk before pointing to Legolas with his free hand. "She's his."

"So, out spreading the royal seed then?" the brother who was only a century older than Legolas said, disapprovingly.

"Wait 'til your father hears about this." the younger said.

"I'd go to sea if my son shamed me so." the first said, shaking his head.

"But I...It's not mine, it just..." Legolas said, unable to find words because he was imagining all of the horrible things that would happen if such news reached his father, inaccurate though it was. It had been thousands of years since the last time an elf had died of a heart attack but, it would be just his luck if his father dropped dead of one once such tidings reached his ears.


End file.
